Never Alone
by AlphonseLover13
Summary: The Doctor thought that he was the last Time Lord. That was, until he met a little girl who was one. Meet Andromeda and follow her on her journey though time and space as she finds out what it means to have a family again. Rated T because I am still paranoid.
1. Fear Her

**Here I am with another Doctor Who story. Oh well. Hope you guys like this. The show is just so good and I have so many ideas for it. Fun Fact: this was the story I originally thought of for the character Krystal Lake, but thought she would do better in the other story. That, and I thought Andromeda would be better here as well. Since we don't really know what children were like on Gallifrey, most, if not all, of the things I present are from my imagination. Don't take it as cannon. Andromeda is a four year old girl with long ginger hair, green eyes, and freckles. I only own my OC, Andromeda.**

Oh no. Andromeda thought as she looked outside of the house she was staying in. Chloe did it again. Andromeda looked to Chloe's mother, Trish, but she looked just as worried. The four year old frowned. _Please. Please, someone help her._

 **-Line Break-**

Andromeda was minding her own business in the living room when Trish came in with two strangers. One was blonde woman, with a yellow shirt and jean jacket and pants. The other was a brown haired man in a strange suit, trench coat and converse. Something about him seemed familiar, but Andromeda couldn't figure out what.

"Is this Chloe?" the blonde asked.

"No," Trish replied. "This is Andromeda. About a month ago I found her in the alley alone. I asked her where her parents were and she said that she didn't remember, the only thing she could remember was her name. I took her home and called the orphanage to see if they lost a child. They said no. I tried to find any information on her, but came up with nothing, so I decided to take her in."

The blonde looked at her sympathetically, sitting next to Andromeda on the couch. "Hi, Andromeda, it's nice to meet you. My name's Rose Tyler."

Andromeda nodded. "I'm Andromeda, as you know, but you can call me Andy." Rose looked surprised to her response, as it was so formal.

The man, who was standing in the corner looked at Andy. "How old are you, Andromeda?" he asked.

"I'm four, I think." she replied. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry. I'm the Doctor." he replied.

"Doctor?" Andy asked with wide eyes. "Can you help me then?" the Doctor looked at Andromeda confused.

"Doctor," Trish said, gaining his attention. "When I found her I took her to the hospital, just to make sure she was healthy and we found something strange."

"What's that?" the Doctor asked.

"It's about her heart," she took a deep breath before continuing. "She has two."

The Doctor and Rose's eyes widened.

"I don't know what it is. The hospital agreed to keep it a secret until we know, but so far nothing has come up. And her IQ test, they say that she is on par with Einstein." Trish quickly explained.

Rose stood up and quickly went to the Doctor. They whispered a few things before turning back to Andy and Trish.

"We'll do what we can, but she may need to come with us later." the Doctor said.

Trish nodded. "Thank you. Now, about Chloe. She stays in her room most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone."

"What about Chloe's dad?" Rose asked, sitting back down next to Andy.

"Chloe's dad died a year ago." Trish replied.

"I'm sorry." Rose said.

Trish scoffed. "You wouldn't be if you've known him."

"Well, let's go and say hi." the Doctor said, smiling.

"I should check on her first. She might be asleep." Trish said.

"Why are you afraid of her, Trish?" the Doctor asked, causing Andy to look at him.

So, he sees it too?

Trish hesitated. "I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid."

"I'm sure she is." the Doctor said.

"She's never been in trouble at school you should see her report from last year. A's and B's." Trish smiled, causing everyone else in the room to smile as well.

"Can I use your loo?" Rose asked. Trish nodded in response.

"Rose, I can show you the way if you want." Andy said. Rose smiled and nodded.

Andy jumped down, her braided ginger hair bouncing as she led Rose out of the room. They went up the stairs.

"You know, Andy, you're pretty smart for a four year old." Rose said.

Andy smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." she said, causing Rose to quietly giggle.

They were quickly quieted when they heard feet shuffling under a door. Andy recognized it as Chloe's room. Andy quickly ushered Rose into a nearby closet, going in as well. Chloe came out. Once she was out of sight, they exited. Rose headed to the door, but turned back to Andy before she entered.

"You won't tell Trish about this, will you?" Rose asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell her about what?" Andy asked. Rose smiled brightly at her.

"You are good." she said.

They then entered the room and it is covered with drawings. Rose goes over to investigate, but a suddering noise from the closet made her spill colored pencils. Andy bent down to help clean them up. Looking back at the drawings, they both noticed that they moved.

Andy gasped. "Rose, do you see what I saw?"

"Yeah," Rose replied.

Suddenly, the closet made that noise again, catching their attention. Rose went over, Andy trailing behind. She slowly opened the closet. Inside was red and somehow wind was blowing. Rose moved the clothes to reveal a drawing of a man. Andy clung to Rose's leg as the man said, "I'm coming."

"Doctor!" Rose yelled. Soon footsteps were heard coming towards them. Rose started to go in, but Andy closed the door as the Doctor comes in.

"Look at it!" Rose demanded.

"No time." the Doctor replied, going over to the drawings on the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Trish asked.

"A drawing. The face of a man." Rose replied.

"What face?" Trish asked, trying to open the closet.

"Best not." Rose said.

All the while, Andy was looking at Chloe before speaking up. "When did you draw him Chloe?"

All eyes were on them now.

"I'm drew him yesterday." Chloe replied.

"Draw who?" Trish asked confused.

"Chloe drew her dad." Andy said, not taking her eyes off of Chloe.

Trish looked at Chloe. "Your dad? But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world, why him?"

"I dream about him, staring at me." Chloe replied.

"I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?"

"We need to stay together."

"Yes, we do."

"No. Not you, us. We need to stay together, and then it'll be alright." Trish went over to Chloe.

"Trish, the drawings. Have you seen what Chloe's drawings can do?" Rose asked.

"Who gave you permission to come into her room? Get out of my house. Take Andromeda so you can help her, please."

"Tell us about the drawings, Chloe." the Doctor said.

Trish turned to him. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

"But that drawing of her dad. Andy and I both heard a voice. He spoke." Rose said.

"He's dead. And these, they're kid's pictures. Now get out!"

"Chloe has a power. And I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids."

"Get out."

"Have you seen those drawings move?"

"I haven't seen anything."

"Yes, you have." Andy spoke up. "Out of the corner of your eye."

"Andy, not you too." Trish said.

"I'm sorry, Trish, but you dismiss it, right? That's what people do when they see something that is impossible. So, when someone mentions it, you get scared or angry, so no one ever says anything about it."

"She's a child. Much like you Andy." Trish said.

The Doctor continued for Andy, walking in front of Trish. "You're terrified of her. But there's nowhere to turn to, because who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me."

"Who are you?" Trish asked.

"Help." the Doctor replied.

 **-Line Break-**

The Doctor, Rose, Andromeda and Trish were all in the kitchen. The Doctor takes a jar of marmalade and sticks his fingers in it, putting it in his mouth.

Rose looks back at him. "Ahem."

The Doctor realized what he was doing and put the jar back down. Rose then got to the business at hand.

"Those pictures, they're alive. She's drawing people and they end up in her pictures."

"Ionic energy. Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kind of holding pen made up of ionic power." the Doctor explained.

"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?" Rose whispered, so Andy wouldn't hear her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, he's dead." Trish said, still able to hear them.

"Well, he's got a very loud voice for a dead bloke."

Andy thought about it. Her face lit up, suddenly. She pulled the Doctor's suit, making him look down at her.

"Maybe if living things can become drawings, drawings can become living things." Andy said to him, the others listening as well.

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant, Andy." he turned back to the adults in the room, becoming more serious. "Chloe's real dad is dead, but not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world."

"She always got the worst of it when he was alive." Trish said.

"Doctor, how can a twelve year old girl be doing any of this?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out." the Doctor said, heading out of the kitchen to the stairs.

Andy was about to follow, but was stopped by Trish. "Andy, why don't you stay down here. Okay?"

Andy nodded, not wanting to stress Trish out more. She realizes how lucky she was to find someone like her at all.

Andromeda sat on the sofa, waiting for everyone to come back down, but she had a strange feeling that she needed to go outside. Almost as if something was waiting for her there. She quietly left the house and followed her gut.

Soon, she came across a big blue police box. The key that she was found with around her neck started to burn. She took it off, quickly and saw that there was a keyhole for the box. She put the key in and slowly started to turn it. The door clicked and opened. Andy looked around. Nobody was in sight, so she went in.

She was amazed at what she saw. She went back outside to judge the size of the box. She went back in. It was bigger in the inside! This was going to be fun.

 **-Line Brake-**

Trish and Rose were in the living room, cleaning up any colored pencils they could find. The Doctor seemed to be looking for something else, though.

"Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink. The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free. I thought it was over." Trish explained to them.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Rose asked.

"I didn't want to"

"But maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone. Because she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them."

"Her and the Isolus. Two lonely kids who need each other." the Doctor explained still looking around the room.

"And it won't stop, will it, Doctor? It'll just keep pulling kids in." Rose asked.

"It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family." the Doctor replied

"How big?"

"Say around four billion? We need that pod." the Doctor said.

"It crashed. Won't it be destroyed?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can. Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the Tardis can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus. By the way, has anyone seem Andy?" the Doctor asked.

"I told her to stay down here when we were up there. Why?" Trish asked.

"Because she's gone."

Trish and Rose looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean gone?" Rose asked.

"I mean that she is nowhere in this house." the Doctor explained, making a box with his hands to represent the house.

Trish put her hand to her mouth. "Oh God, she's only four. Who knows what could happen."

"Doctor, we need to find her. Can't we track her or something?" Rose asked.

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed making the two women jump. "We might be able to. Come on, Rose!" he ran out of the house, Rose following close behind.

The Doctor made his way to the TARDIS, hoping to use her to find some clues as to where Andy went. The Doctor opened the door, but stopped at the doorway.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, confused to why he stopped. She looked behind him and her eyes widened.

Andy was running around the console room, looking at everything. She stopped once she noticed the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor walked up to her and bent down to her level. "How did you get into my TARDIS?"

"TARDIS?" Andy asked. "Is that what she is called?"

"Yes, that- wait, she?"

"Yeah, she's really nice. She helped me find my way to the kitchen when I was hungry." Andy said with a smile.

Rose slowly came up and bent down to Andy's level as well. "Andy, how did you get into the TARDIS?"

"With this." Andy took out her necklace, the jewelry itself never leaving her neck. It showed a golden key that had the word courage inscribed on it.

The Doctor's eyes widened, as it seemed to be doing all day. "Where did you get that."

"I've had it on as long as I can remember."

The Doctor tried to reach for it, only for Andy to pull it back.

"Doctor, what does it mean?" Rose asked.

"It means... it's time to help Andy. Come on."

He picked up the child with ease and went to the med-bay to run test. The Doctor set her down on the table while he went to get the supplies. He came back with various things that Andy didn't recognize, but one thing she did was a stethoscope.

"Okay, this may feel cold." the Doctor warned.

Andy cringed as the cold metal touched her skin.

"Now, look at me and breath when I do." the Doctor commanded. Andy did as he said.

After a series of long, deep, breaths, the Doctor pulled away.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"She does have two heart, but that does not necessarily mean that she's a… I need to do more test." he rummaged through the supplies he brought.

"Like what? I thought you could sense when another one was near?" Rose asked.

"Like a blood test. So, you need to distract her. And, she's a child, so no. She still in the early age of development, if she is like me." the Doctor told Rose.

Andy was confused at this point. What was she? She had two hearts, she knew that much, but what else?

Rose hesitated before going to Andy. "Hey, Andy. It's time to help you now."

"How are you going to do that?" Andy asked before looking back to see the Doctor with a needle. Her eyes widened and she tried to run out, but Rose stopped her.

"Andy," she said. "It's going to be okay, I promise." she set her back down on the table and held her arms down to her side. "Just look at me and focus on my voice."

"I'm scared." Andy said, voice trembling as she started to cry.

"You want to know a secret?" Rose asked.

"What?"

"I am too." Rose smiled at Andy.

"Really?" Andy started to stop crying.

"Yeah, but now I'm not because, you were very brave and it's over."

Andy realized that the Doctor was indeed analyzing the blood sample. She looked at Rose and smiled and surprised Rose with a hug.

"While we're waiting for that, we can examine that scribble creature. We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature. We'd need to widen the field a bit." the Doctor said, heading back to the console room.

In the console room the Doctor started to build a device.

"You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the styner-magnetic. The thing in your left hand." the Doctor said.

"Sounds like you're on it's side."

"I sympathize, that's all."

"The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people."

"It's a child. That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely mixed up kids."

"Feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get its own way."

"It's scared. Come on, you were a kid once. Binary dot."

"Yes, and I know what kids can be like. Right little terrors."

Andy pouted at Rose, causing her to laugh.

"Except for you Andy."

Andy nodded, happy with that answer.

"Gum." the Doctor said, holding out his hand.

Rose spit out her gum and gave it to him. "I've got cousins. Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family."

"What about trying to understand them?"

"Easy for you to say. You don't have kids."

"I was a dad once."

Rose looked at him shocked. "What did you say?"

"I think we're there. Fear, loneliness. They're the big ones, Rose, Andy. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy. There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold." the Doctor took Rose's hand, think she was holding it out for him.

"No, Look, I'm pointing." Rose laughed as the scanner showed an energy source.

"It's the pod! It is in the street. Everything's coming up Doctor."

Everyone exited the TARDIS as the Doctor described the pod, holding his device. Rose was holding Andy's hand. "Okay. It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gull's egg. Very light."

"So these pods they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah? So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?"

Suddenly, Rose hear a crash. She looked behind her to see that the Doctor vanished as well as the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Rose said, when she got no reply she started to worry. "Doctor!"

Rose picked up Andy and ran back to Trish's house and banged on the door. When she opened the door, Rose went straight to Chloe's room, putting Andy down on the floor.

"It's okay. I've taken all the pencils off her." Trish said, following Rose.

Rose went into Chloe's bedroom and grabbed the picture Chloe drew of the Doctor and the TARDIS.

"Leave me alone. I want to be with Chloe Webber. I love Chloe Webber." Chloe said.

"Bring him back, now." Rose demanded.

"No."

"Don't you realise what you've done? He was the only one who could help you. Now bring him back!"

"Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber!"

Rose looked at the picture. "I know. I know. Doctor, if you can hear me, I'm going to get you out of there. I'll find the pod." she then turned to Trish. "Don't leave her alone, no matter what. Andy, come with me."

Rose and Andy ran outside.

"Heat. They travel on heat." Rose said, almost to herself.

"Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump." a construction worker said, admiring his work.

"Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?" Rose asked the man, Kel.

Kel didn't hear her or ignored her. "I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one."

"Well, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking, but before you do that, think back six days."

"Six days. When I was laying this the first time round."

"What?"

"Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time."

"Six days ago."

"Yeah."

"Hot fresh tar."

"Blended to a secret council recipe." Rose ran to the van as Andy got what she was doing. "I don't keep it in the van! Hey, that's a council van. Out." Rose grabbed a pick axe from the van. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. You just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back. No, don't, wait. Put the axe back in the van. That's my van. Give me the axe. No! Wait! No!" Rose then started to dig out the pothole, searching for the pod. "No! You, stop! You just took a council axe from a council van and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!"

Rose picked up a small amber colored pod from the tar.

"It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar." Rose told Kel.

"What is it?" Kel asked.

"It's a spaceship. Not a council spaceship, I'm afraid."

Rose and Andy made their way back to Trish's house. They found Trish in the living room.

"I've found it! I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board. Hang on, I told you not to leave her." Rose said, realizing that Chloe was alone. They looked at the TV and saw that the fans at the Olympics were gone.

"I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there," Kel said entering the house. "You don't go digging up-"

Rose cut Kel off. "Shut up and look!" She pointed to the TV.

" _The crowd has vanished! Er, they're gone. Everyone has gone. Thousands of people have just gone. Right in front of my eyes. It's impossible. Bob, can we join you in the box? Bob? Not you too, Bob?_ " the announcer said.

"The stadium won't be enough. The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters." Rose said.

Everyone ran to Chloe's bedroom. Rose tried to open the door, only to discover that it is locked.

"Chloe?" Trish asked.

"Chloe? Chloe, it's Rose! Open the door!" Rose yelled. "We found your ship! We can send you home!"

"Chloe!" Trish said, louder than before.

"Open up! Right, stand back." Rose told Trish and Andy. Once they were a safe distance away, Rose used the pick axe to open the door.

"Chloe!" Andy yelled as they entered the room.

They saw Chloe drawing a picture of the Earth on the wall. Her closet was shaking with the voice of her father saying threats to her.

"I've got to stop her" Rose said, trying to go to her, but the closet shook, causing her to go back.

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair." Chloe said.

"Look, I've got your pod." Rose told her.

"The pod is dead."

"It only needs heat."

"It needs more than heat."

"What, then?"

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved. And that one!"

Andy looked and saw that the Doctor was now pointing to the Olympic torch.

"She didn't draw that, he did. But it needs more than heat, Doctor." Rose said, not understanding what he was trying to say.

Andy hear the commentator say something about the Olympic torch being the symbol of love. Andy tugged at Rose's shirt.

"Love." she told her. "The Olympic torch is a symbol of love! I know how we can make the pod work!" Andy ran out of the house, Rose and Kel following.

Rose, understanding what needed to be done, tried to push through the crowd only to be stopped by a policeman. Rose sighed, not knowing what to do now.

"Rose," Andy said, gaining her attention. "Give me the pod." Rose nodded.

Once Andy had the pod, she snuck her way through the crowd, being smaller. She saw the torch was not far away, easy to for her to throw it to it. She brought the pod close to her mouth.

"Feel all of the love." she whispered before throwing it to the torch.

Time seemed to slow down as she waited to see if it worked. The pod landed perfectly in the torch, making the holder wobble a little before he regained his balance and carried on.

"Yes!" Andy exclaimed. She then head back to Rose and they hugged. Rose then hugged Kel.

"She did it!" he exclaimed. "What was it she did?" Rose and Andy just laughed.

Everyone who was in a picture a returned back where they belonged. With their family. Rose looked around seeing everyone reunite with their loved ones as she looked for the Doctor.

"Doctor." Rose said before an elderly lady came up to her.

"I don't know who you are, or what you did, but thank you, darling! And thank that man for me too."

"Where is he? He should be here. All the drawings have come to life. That means all of them. Oh, no." she realized that the picture of Chloe's dad was now alive and she picked up Andy and ran to Trish's house. She tried the door, but it was locked. Trish and Chloe were panicking inside.

"Trish, get out!" Rose exclaimed.

"I can't! The door's stuck!" Trish replied, scared.

"Is the Doctor in there?"

"I don't think so."

"Mummy." Chloe said, scared as well.

"Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you." the voice of her dad said.

"Please, dad." Chloe begged. "No more."

"Chloe." her dad repeated.

"Chloe, listen to me. It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it." Rose said, trying to help.

"Help us!" Trish said.

"Oh, it's because you're so scared that he's real. But you can get shot of him, Chloe."

"Mummy!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You can do it, Chloe!" Andy encouraged.

"I can't!" Chloe replied.

Chloe's dad's voice rang out once again. "Chloe, I'm coming."

"I can't! I can't!"

"I'm coming."

"I can't."

"I'm coming."

"Mummy."

"Chloe."

"I'm with you, Chloe. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again." Trish told her daughter.

"Sing again! Chloe, sing!" Rose exclaimed

"Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you. Chloe!" the voice of her dad repeated.

Chloe and Trish both began to sing. "Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be." The red in the house fades. "Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be." Soon, the energy is expelled. Trish and Chloe are safe.

Rose still sat by the door waiting for the Doctor when Kel came up to her. Andy left to go get him.

"Maybe he's gone somewhere." he encouraged.

"Who's going to hold his hand now?" Rose asked.

Andy bent down and hugged Rose, which she gratefully returned. They then entered Trish's house, going to the living room.

" _They've returned. They've reappeared. It's quite incredible. Bob, this will certainly-_ " the announcer said.

"Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor? I need him" Rose said as the torch holder fell.

" _But hang on, the Torch Bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightning earlier that seemed to strike him. Maybe he's injured. He's definitely in trouble. Does this mean that the Olympic dream is dead?_ "

The Doctor then appeared, taking the torch and carrying to the stadium.

"Doctor!" Andy exclaimed.

 **-Line Break-**

Andy and Rose were waiting for the Doctor by the street. When he appeared, Rose offered him a cake. They both started to laugh.

"Top banana. Mmm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!" the Doctor said.

"I thought I'd lost you." told him as they hugged.

"Nah. Not on a night like this. This is a night for lost things being found. Come on." they broke apart.

"What now?"

"I want to go to the Games. It's what we came for."

"Go on, give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?"

"Well, I will tell you this. Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put."

"Really? You're joking, aren't you? Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?"

"Wait and see." the fireworks started to go off.

"You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will." Rose told the Doctor.

"Never say never ever."

"Nah, we'll always be okay, you and me. Don't you reckon, Doctor?"

"There's something in the air. Something coming."

"What?"

"A storm's approaching." he said seriously before bending down to Andy. "Now, let's go see what we can find out about you."

 **-Time Skip-**

 **In the TARDIS**

The Doctor was looking at the test results in shock. Andromeda was a Time Lord. Not part, but whole. He walked over to her and hugged her, twirling her in the air laughing.

"So, Doctor," Rose said, gaining his attention. "Is it good, then?"

"Yeah, she's a Time Lord." The Doctor responded, holding Andy as he smiled so wide that Andy thought his face might break.

"Oh my God, you're not the last one!" Rose exclaimed.

All the while, Andy was there confused. "What?"

"Andy," the Doctor said. "You're like me. Not human, but an alien known as a Time Lord. Or Time Lady in your case. So, that means, do you want to come travel with me?"

"Really?" Andy asked.

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed, going over to her. "I would love it if you came with us."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Andy repeated.

The Doctor and Rose laughed. The Doctor was happy that he was not the last Time Lord, Rose was also happy that about that and how happy it made the Doctor. Andy, however, was just happy to be apart of a family again.


	2. Army of Ghost (1)

**Again, don't take everything I say about Gallifrey as cannon. I made most, if not all, of it up. I only own my OC, Andromeda.**

Everyone exited the TARDIS after the Doctor landed it. Andy looked around and saw that they were in a park of some kind. She noticed that Rose was also carrying a backpack. They entered an apartment complex of some kind.

"Mum, its us! We're back! And we want to introduce you to someone!" Rose yelled.

A woman, who looked a lot like Rose came rushing out.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up, come here!" Rose said as they hugged.

"Oh, I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you so much."

The Doctor bent down and took Andy's hand. "Come on," he said to her quietly as they tried to sneak past Rose's mom, but she had other things in mind.

" Oh no, you don't. Come here!" she exclaimed, grabbing the Doctor's face and kissing him. "Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine."

"Just, just, just put me down!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, you are."

Andy burst out laughing, causing Rose's mom to notice her. Rose's mom looked at her with wide eyes.

"And, who is this?" she asked.

The Doctor was about to respond, but Andy beat him to it. "Hello, ma'am. My name's Andromeda, but you can call me Andy." Andy stuck out her hand for her to shake, only to be pulled in for a hug.

"Oh my God, you're adorable! You can call me Jackie, sweetie." Jackie then turned to the Doctor. "Okay, serious question: why is a child with you?"

"She's like me, Jackie." the Doctor explained. "She's a Time Lord/Lady."

"Really?" Jackie asked, looking back at Andy.

Andy nodded in response, hoping to be let down, but she was pulled in for a even tighter hug. She saw the Doctor smiling. "Come on, let her down before you suffocate her."

Jackie nodded and put Andy down and headed to where Rose was.

Rose saw her enter and smiled. "I've got loads of washing for you." she said handing her the backpack. She then handed her a metal trinket. "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of, er, what's it called?" Rose looked back at the Doctor.

"Bazoolium!" Andy exclaimed, throwing her arms out. "It's a fun word to say!"

Rose smiled and nodded before turning back to her mom. "Bazoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's going to rain. When it's hot, it's going to be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather."

"I've got a surprise for you and all." Jackie told Rose.

Rose looked down at Andy. "Oh, I get her bazoolium, she doesn't even say thanks."

Andy shook her head sadly. "Some people just appreciate bazoolium."

"Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past. Who do you think it is?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know." Rose told her.

"Oh go on, guess."

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me."

"It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute, Right, cup of tea!" Jackie went to the kitchen.

"She's gone mad." Rose said to the Doctor.

"Tell me something new." the Doctor said.

Rose was serious as she explained it to him. Granddad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died, like, ten years ago. Oh, my God. She's lost it." She then went after her mother. "Mum? What you just said about granddad-"

"Any second now." she replied, excited for her daughter to see her 'granddad.'

Rose smiled. "But he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?"

"Of Course I do."

"Then how can he come back?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Ten past. Here he comes."

They looked to a corner to see a creature come out. To Andy, it just looked like a ball of grey shaped like a human. She clung to the Doctor's leg. The Doctor and Rose stared in amazement and confusion.

"Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?" Jackie said to the thing.

The Doctor picked Andy up as he and Rose ran outside. Once there they saw the same creatures everywhere.

"They're everywhere!" the Doctor said as he put Andy down. Andy went further to explore.

"Andy, look out!" Rose shouted as Andy turned around to see one of the creatures walk to her. It then walked through her, causing her to shudder and squirm. The Doctor and Rose quickly went over to check on her. She buried her face in the Doctor's neck, scared. He picked her up, trying to comfort her as Jackie came out.

"They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade." Jackie explained.

"What do you mean, shift?" the Doctor asked. "Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts?" Andy laughed a little at that remark, causing the Doctor to smile. He quickly got back to the matter at hand, though. "What's going on?"

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?" Jackie asked.

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out-"

"Why should we? Here we go. Twelve minutes past."

Soon after she said that, the figures disappeared. Andy looked out again and they were gone. Everyone went back to the apartment. The Doctor quickly turned on the TV as Rose, Jackie and Andy settled on the couch.

 _"On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge. It's almost like a military display."_ the man said.

The Doctor turned to the next channel. "What's going on?"

The next show looked like a weather broadcast, but with ghost images on the screen. _"And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts from London, through the North and up into Scotland."_

The channel changed again. This time it was a talk show.

 _"So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is, that you are in love with a ghost."_

 _"He's my ghost, and I love him twenty four seven."_

Changed again to a ghost hunter. _"Well, no one needs me anymore!"_

Changed again to an advert. _"My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered Ectoshine!"_

Changed once again, but to a French station. _"Et le President d'aujourd'hui, quelle est-"_

Changed again to India, then to Japan.

"It's all over the world." the Doctor said.

He changed it again to British TV show Andy didn't recognize. _"Listen to me, Den Watts. I don't care if you have come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky and vodka. So, you heard me. Get out!"_

The Doctor turned off the TV and turned to Jackie. "When did it start?"

Jackie, thinking that her meant the show that was just on explained the plot. "Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down-"

"No, I mean worldwide." the Doctor said as Rose smiled at her mother.

"Oh. That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of you, thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realise that we're lucky." she explained.

"What makes you think it's granddad?" Rose asked her mother.

"It just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't."

"You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart."

"The more you want the stronger it gets." the Doctor said.

"Sort of, yeah." Jackie replied.

"Like a psychic link. Of course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in." the Doctor explained to her.

"You're spoiling it." Jackie accused.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory."

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they then?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but they're human!" Jackie argued. "You can see them. They look human."

"She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people." Rose said.

"Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." the Doctor explained. He then got up, leaving everyone else to follow.

"According to the paper," Rose said she and Andy entered the TARDIS. "They've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing."

The Doctor popped out from underneath the console with a backpack and a device with a hose attached to it. " Who you going to call?" he said in a goofy voice, making Rose and Andy laugh.

"Ghostbusters!" Andy replied, still laughing and throwing her hands in the air.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." he said, still using that goofy voice. He then left the TARDIS, ROse and Andy following.

Once the Doctor was outside her put metal cones in a triangle shape. "When's the next shift?" he asked Jackie.

"Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?" she asked.

"Triangulates their point of origin."

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Nah. They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper." he explained.

"You're always doing this." Jackie accused. "Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

"I think it's horrific. Rose, Andy, give us a hand." He called and the went back into the TARDIS, hooking up the cable he laid out and Jackie following.

"As soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop," he handed Rose the sonic screwdriver. "Setting fifteen B. Hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop."

"Fifteen B, eight seconds." Rose repeated.

"Andy, if it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left." he commanded.

"Wait, I know which one!" she exclaimed. The Doctor just started to teach her how to work the TARDIS, so she wanted to test her knowledge. "This one?" she asked pointing to a small button to the far left.

"Hm, close." he replied.

She pointed to a bigger button next to it. "This one?"

"Andy, now you've just killed us." he replied, making Andy and Rose laugh.

She then pointed to a medium size button. "That one?" she asked.

"Yeah! Now, what've we got. Two minutes to go?" he asked Jackie.

Jackie checked her watch. She nodded to confirm that it was in two minutes. The Doctor ran outside to activate the cones.

"What's the line doing?" he yelled back to Rose

"It's all right. It's holding!" Rose yelled back in replied.

"You even look like him?" Jackie told her.

"How do you mean? I suppose I do, yeah." Rose replied with a smile. Andy wished that she could go with the Doctor, because they seemed like they were about to dive into a serious topic.

"You've changed so much."

"For the better."

"I suppose."

"Mum, I used to work in a shop."

"I've worked in shops. What's wrong with that?"

"No, I didn't mean that."

"I know what you meant. What happens when I'm gone?"

"Don't talk like that."

"No, but really. When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home. What happens then?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think you'll ever settle down?"

"The Doctor never will, so I can't. I'll just keep on travelling. With Andy, too."

"And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman, this strange woman, walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human."

"Here we go!" the Doctor called out, causing Rose to direct her attention back to the scanner.

"The scanner's working. It says delta one six." she called out to the Doctor.

On the screen, they saw that one of the ghost was in the machine. The Doctor out on a pair of 3D glasses, confusing Andy as to why he needed them. He bent down to fiddle with a radio like machine.

"Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from? Whoa!" the ghost tried to break through the field. "That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?"

The ghost then disappeared. The Doctor disassembled the machine and came back into the TARDIS.

"I said so!" he said as he through his coat to the side. "Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons-y!" he started the TARDIS, making it shake. "I like that. Allons-y. I should say allons-y more often. Allons-y. Watch out, Rose Tyler. Allons-y, Andy. Oh, that's brilliant. Allons-y, Andy! And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, allons-y, Alonso, every time. You're staring at me." the Doctor noticed Rose staring at him.

"My mum's still on board." Rose informed the Doctor.

The Doctor looked behind her to see Jackie sitting on the self by the entrance.

"If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you." she told him, crossing her arms.

Andy laughed at the face the Doctor was making. Rose just smiled.

The TARDIS landed. On the screen, they could see that they were surrounded by troops armed with guns.

"Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie and Andy." the Doctor said to Rose as he started to walk out of the TARDIS.

"I'm not looking after my mum." Rose said, as they all followed after the Doctor.

"Well, you brought her." he argued.

"I was kidnapped!" Jackie exclaimed.

Rose ran and blocked the door, Andy following her.

"Doctor, they've got guns." Rose said.

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine." Before he could leave, Andy grabbed onto his leg.

The Doctor bent down to her level and saw that her eyes were filled with worry. "You're not going alone." she said.

"Andy, I need you to stay here." the Doctor said sternly. Andy just shook her head. The Doctor sighed. "I need you to look after everyone, can you do that?" he asked. "It's a very important job only you can do."

Andy nodded, causing the Doctor to smile, passing her off to Rose before heading out the door. Andy went to the door after he left to see what was going on, Jackie and Rose behind her. Andy saw that the guns were pointed at the Doctor. A lady with blonde hair then came out.

"Oh! Oh, how marvelous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day!" she exclaimed. She then started to clapp, to other troops following suit.

"Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor." the Doctor introduced himself, although he was confused.

"Oh, I should say. Hurray!" Everyone clapped once again, confusing him even more.

"You-you've heard of me, then?" he asked.

"Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS." the woman replied. Everyone clapped again.

The Doctor quickly made signs for them to stop. " And-and-and you are?"

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where is she?" the lady asked.

"Yes. Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all."

The Doctor reached in and took hold of Jackie, dragging her out. However, that also made Andy come out since she was in front of her, though she was still behind the Doctor.

"But here she is, Rose Tyler. Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that," he made the sign of talking. "And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do."

"I'm forty." Jackie protested.

The Doctor still didn't notice that Andy was out as well, but the strange woman did.

"And who is the child?" she asked, causing the Doctor to look around confused until he spotted Andy. His eye's widened, but he quickly regained his composure and went to pick her up.

"Oh, this is Andromeda. You can call her Andy, though." he said with a smile, but he gave Andy a look of 'we'll have a talk about this later.' "She's one of my youngest companions, found her abandoned and decided to take her in. She's still new to all this."

The woman nodded, but Andy was confused. Why was the Doctor lying about how he found her? And that Jackie was Rose?

"Anyway, lead on. Allons-y. But not too fast. Rose's ankle's going." he said, poking fun at Jackie one last time.

"I'll show you where my ankle's going." Jackie said to him, angry, as they followed the strange woman.

"It was only a matter of time until you found us, and at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood." she said as she opened a door, revealing a factory like place with crates everywhere.

"That's a Jathar Sunglider." the Doctor said, referring to a thing hanging from the ceiling.

"Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago." the woman explained.

"What, did it crash?"

"No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us." she said, sounding proud, she then lead then somewhere else. "Now, if you'd like to come with me. The Torchwood Institute has a motto. If it's alien, it's ours. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the British Empire."

"For the good of the what?" Jackie asked, confused.

"The British Empire." the woman repeated.

"There isn't a British Empire." Jackie said.

"Not yet. Ah, excuse me. Now, if you wouldn't mind." A soldier handed her a gun like device. "Do you recognize this, Doctor?"

"That's a particle gun." the Doctor replied.

Jackie went to touch it, but the woman kept it out of her reach. "Good, isn't it? Took us eight years to get it to work." she explained.

"It's the twenty first century. You can't have particle guns." the Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"We must defend our border against the alien. Thank you, Sebastian, isn't it?" she asked the soldier.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sebastian replied.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organisation. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person." she explained.

"Have you got anyone called Alonso?" the Doctor asked, causing Andy to quietly laugh.

"No, I don't think so. Is that important?" the woman asked.

"No, I suppose not. What was your name?"

"Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman." Yvonne responded.

The Doctor went over and put Andy down before picking up clamp like things. Yvonne smiled. "Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magna Clamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric."

"I could do with that to carry the shopping." Jackie said.

Yvonne smiled. "All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit, not the general public's."

Andy tugged at Yvonne's skirt, gaining her attention. "What's with the ghosts?" she asked.

Yvonne smiled at her. "Ah yes, the ghosts. They're er what you might call a side effect."

"Of what?" the Doctor asked, gaining her attention.

"All in good time, Doctor. There is an itinerary, trust me."

They then saw the TARDIS being taken away. Jackie gasped. "Oi! Where are you taking that?"

"You'll never get inside it." the Doctor told her.

"Hmm! Et cetera."

Andy felt her key necklace, remembering what the Doctor told her about it.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Andy was in the TARDIS console room, talking with the TARDIS when the Doctor came in. Andy yawned._

 _"Come on, Andy," he told her. "It's time for bed."_

 _She nodded, rubbing her tired eyes and taken the Doctor's hand following him to her room. Her room was a simple child's room, with stars on the ceiling. She dressed into her pajama, but the Doctor noticed that her necklace was still on._

 _"Andy, do you want to take that off?" he asked. She shook her head in response._

 _He picked her up and put her on her bed. "Do you know what it is?" Again, she shook her head. "It's a master key. It can open any TARDIS, it was used by the growers or mechanics for the TARDIS'. So, they could get in without the key from the owner. You're parents probably gave it to you."_

 _By this point, Andy was really tired. "So, is that what you do then?" she asked laying down._

 _The Doctor froze. "What?"_

 _When he didn't get a response he looked back to see Andy asleep. The Doctor smiled and got up and left the room, leaving Andy to her dreams._

 _~Flashback End~_

The Doctor picked up Andy, breaking her from her thoughts as they were led somewhere else.

"All those times I've been on Earth, I've never heard of you." the Doctor told Yvonne.

"But of course not. You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown." Yvonne explained.

"1879. That was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland."

"That's right. Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf."

"I think he makes half of it up." Jackie said, but was ignored.

"Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde." Yvonne continued.

"But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes. But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this."

They entered a room that had a giant sphere. Andy looked at it in confusion. What was so special about a big sphere?


	3. Army of Ghost (2)

**I don't own** ** _Doctor Who,_** **only Andromeda.**

"Now, what do you think of that?" Yvonne asked the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't answer. He just kept looking at the sphere, almost in a trance. Andy was also looking at it, tilting her head in confusion.

A scientist came up to him. "You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honor, sir."

"Yeah," the Doctor replied absentmindedly, still looking at the sphere.

"What is that thing?" Jackie asked Yvonne, both looking at the sphere as well.

"We've got no idea." she replied, shaking her head.

"But what's wrong with it?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" the scientist, Rajesh, asked.

"I don't know. It just feels weird."

"Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone. Makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden." Yvonne explained to Jackie.

The Doctor put Andy down and went to investigate the sphere, going up right under it. When Yvonne saw she went over to him, everyone else following.

The Doctor put on those 3D glasses, putting hands in his pockets while Rajesh talked about the sphere. "We tried analysing it using every device imaginable. But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass." Rajesh went back over to Jackie.

"But I can see it." she argued.

Rajesh took off his glasses. "Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent."

"Well, Doctor?" Yvonne called.

"This is a void ship." he replied.

"And what is that?"

"Well, it's impossible for starters." he took of the 3D glasses and put them away. "I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void." He sat down on the ramp leading up to the sphere, by Yvonne and Rajesh. Andy came up and sat on his lap.

"And what's the Void?" Rajesh asked.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell."

Andy's eyes widened. "Why would anyone want to go there?" she asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked down at her. "To explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."

"You see, we were right. There is something inside it." Yvonne said, proud.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor replied.

"So how do we get in there?" Rajesh asked

"We don't!" the Doctor got up, taking Andy with him holding her as he pointed to the sphere. "We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?"

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake." Yvonne answered.

"Show me." the Doctor commanded, going out of the room and taking Andy with him, turning left.

"No, Doctor." Yvonne called out, making the Doctor go the other way, Andy laughing.

 **-Line Break-**

They entered a big, white room that led to a dead end. Behind it, a glass room with many people working. Yvonne took them to the dead end. The Doctor went up and touched the wall, putting Andy down

"The sphere came through here. A hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up. " she explained.

"How did you even find it?" the Doctor asked, taking his hand off the wall.

"We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred feet above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it."

The Doctor put the 3D glasses on again. "You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?"

"Enough." she answered and walked away towards Jackie, who was in the glass room, Andy following. They saw Jackie looking out of a window.

"Hold on a minute. We're in Canary Wharf. Must be. This building, it's Canary Wharf." she said.

"Well, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it's Torchwood." Yvonne explained as the Doctor walked back to them, leaning against the door frame.

"So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger!"

"It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent." Yvonne defended. " Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes." she walked out if the room, everyone trailing behind.

"Cancel it." the Doctor demanded.

"I don't think so."

"I'm warning you, cancel it."

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man."

The Doctor pointed at her. "Let me show you." he ran back to the glass room. "Sphere come through," he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the glass, making it crack. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and-" he tapped the glass, making it shatter.

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful." Yvonne turned around. "Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute."

The Doctor walked up to her. "Miss Hartman, I am asking you, please don't do it."

She faced him. "We have done this a thousand times."

"Then stop at a thousand!" Andy had never seen him so angry.

"We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it."

"Okay," the Doctor replied that time, surprising Andy.

Yvonne was surprised as well. "Sorry?"

The Doctor went to get a chair. "Never mind. As you were."

"Is that it?" Yvonne questioned.

The Doctor brought the chair back and sat in it. "No, fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?" he asked a worker.

"Ghost Shift in twenty seconds." one of the workers informed Yvonne.

"Mmm, can't wait to see it!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"You can't stop us, Doctor." Yvonne told him.

"No, absolutely not. Come here, Andy. Pull up a chair, Rose. Come and watch the fireworks."

Andy did as she was told and climbed into his lap again. Jackie put her hand on the chair, leaning against it. Yvonne just kept looking at the Doctor

The worker started to count down. "Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-"

"Stop the shift." Yvonne ordered abruptly. "I said stop."

"Thank you." the Doctor said gratefully.

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the programme will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything."

"I'm glad to be of help."

"And someone clear up this glass. They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess."

Andy, Jackie, and the Doctor all looked at each other. The Doctor got up, still carrying Andy, and headed to where Yvonne was going, Jackie trailing behind.

 **-Line Break-**

They ended up in Yvonne's office. Yvonne was sitting at her desk, while the Doctor was sitting adjacent to it, his feet up on the desk. Jackie and Andy standing to the right of him.

"So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?" Yvonne asked.

"Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball." the Doctor replied.

" _Yvonne?_ " Rajesh voice came from her computer. " _I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor_."

Yvonne turned her computer so the Doctor could see the screen. "She one of yours?"

Andy was surprised to see Rose on the screen.

"Never seen her before in my life." the Doctor replied, confusing Andy.

"Good. Then we can have her shot." Yvonne replied.

"Oh, all right then. It was worth a try." the Doctor replied, taking his feet off the desk and sitting up. "That's, that's Rose Tyler."

" _Sorry. Hello._ " Rose waved at us. The Doctor and Andy waved back.

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?" Yvonne asked, gesturing to Jackie.

"I'm her mother." Jackie replied.

"Oh, so you travel with her mother?" Yvonne asked the Doctor, but Jackie responded, "He kidnapped me."

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I traveled through time and space with her mother."

A soft clunk was heard, only by Yvonne, as the Doctor, Andy, and Jackie kept talking.

"Charming." Jackie said.

"I've got a reputation to uphold." the Doctor defended.

"What reputation?" Andy asked, grinning.

"Oi," the Doctor replied. "Someone's getting sassy."

Yvonne left the office. "Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?" Andy looked out to see the levers moving as Yvonne continued to question the workers. "Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew!"

Scientist try to hold back both of the levers as the Doctor noticed something, " What's she doing?" He headed to the same worker that was counting down earlier, everyone else following.

"Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk!" Yvonne ordered the worker.

The Doctor snapped his finger in front of her face to receive no reaction of any kind. "She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift." He looked at the dead end wall. "It's the earpiece. It's controlling them. I've seen this before. Sorry. I'm so sorry."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and zapped the earpiece with it. The worker they were at and everyone else with the earpiece screamed, and then they collapsed.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Yvonne questioned the Doctor.

"They're dead." he replied, surprising Jackie, Yvonne and Andy.

"You killed them." Jackie accused.

"Oh, someone else did that long before I got here." the Doctor defended, working at the computer.

"But you killed them!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Jackie, I haven't got time for this!" the Doctor told her.

"What were those earpieces?" Andy asked, investigating them.

"Andy, don't." the Doctor told her, heading to another worker's computer.

Andy backed off, but Yvonne still had questions. "But they're standard comm. devices. How does it control them?"

"Trust me, leave them alone." the Doctor ordered.

Yvonne ignored him. "But what are they?" She pulled the device out of the worker's ear, revealing a gray string that made Andy queasy.

Yvonne quickly let go. "Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain!"

"What about the next ghost shift?" the Doctor questioned from where he was.

"Ninety percent there and still running. Can't you stop it?" she replied, heading over to the Doctor, Jackie and Andy staying where they were.

"They're still controlling it. They've hijacked the system."

"Who's they?"

"It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it." he got out his sonic. "Jackie, stay here and watch Andy!" he ran out of the room. Yvonne following.

Andy and Jackie did as they were told. Andy looked at the wall where the sphere came though and saw it glowing. Suddenly, the Doctor and Yvonne came back with their arms behind their heads, but metal men were following them as well.

"Get away from the machines. Do what they say. Don't fight them!" the Doctor yelled.

The metal men activate some kind of gun and kill the men holding down the levers. Jackie and Andy quickly went by the Doctor as they put their arms down.

"What are they?" Jackie questioned the Doctor.

One of the metal men responded to her question. "We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent."

The levers started to move up and the light grew brighter. Andy held on to the Doctor's leg and she could feel his hand on her head.

"Here come the ghosts." he said.

More figures appeared from the light. Andy now understood what the ghost were.

"But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts?" Jackie questioned.

"Do you never listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot." the Doctor replied.

"Achieving full transfer." the lead of the Cyberman said.

"Jackie," Andy said, gaining her attention, as well as the Doctor's. "These Cybermen are the ghost."

The Doctor nodded. "They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world."

"They're invading the whole planet." Yvonne said.

"It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory." the Doctor informed her.

"Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated." the computer repeated over and over again, gaining everyone's attention.

"But I don't understand. The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" the Doctor questioned the leader.

"The sphere is not ours." the leader replied, confusing the Doctor.

"What?"

"The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

"Then what's inside it?"

"Rose is down there!" Jackie exclaimed.

Andy was confused. If the sphere didn't belong to the Cybermen, where did it come from. What was it's purpose. She looked up at the Doctor. She knew that he had encountered the Cybermen before by the way he acted. Judging by the way he kept her behind him, he knew what they were capable of. Andy wish she knew, but for now she was content with hiding behind the Doctor until she found out.


End file.
